


Raise Your Glass

by setos_puppy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Jewish Character, Jewish Comic Day, Mentions of Tony Stark, Multi, jewishcomicday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bernie are celebrating Purim and invite the others over to celebrate with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before I start I want to say that I am _not_ Jewish, but I had this looked over by two Jewish sensitivity readers on tumblr and had a third help me with questions. They were very patient with me. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Please let me know if I've missed anything overt. And enjoy!

Steve was quietly arranging the hamantaschen on a plate, humming softly along with the radio as he worked, absently keeping his eye on the clock. Everyone was due to arrive soon, and he and Bernie hadn’t finished tying the Purim baskets quite yet. The afternoon had gone on longer than usual at Temple, with Bucky offering their time after to help collect the food, not that he minded in the least, but Bernie, Natasha and Wanda had taken the chance to go and supervise the children’s sock puppet Purim festival, which really meant that they were quietly talking and eating rugelach and hamantaschen while keeping sharp eyes out for anyone who would cause trouble. So, it had left he and Bernie with a bit shorter time to set up, and for Bernie to switch from her work clothes into her costume for the evening. Steve, on the other hand, had just taken to wearing his Captain America costume for the day, because he was lazy, mostly. And other costumes reminded him of old schoolyard fights for wearing a costume “on a day that wasn’t Halloween”.

 

He was anxious to see what Bernie had come up with, since she had wanted to surprise him. He hadn’t even peeked when she had left for work that morning. Stealing another glance at the clock and yelling that they had about twenty minutes until everyone arrived, Steve pondered where to put the last hamantaschen, which would ruin the arrangement he’d so carefully made, before finally cramming it in his mouth.

 

Bucky better not complain, they’d made cherry preserve filling for them this year.

 

“You better not think this is dumb!” Bernie’s voice came from near the top of the stairs. “If you make fun of me you’re on the couch for a week.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “Bernadette Rogers, will you stop being ridiculous and let me see the amazing costume you made?”

 

There was a long pause before a huffed laugh and a ‘fine, but close your eyes first’. Complying, Steve closed his eyes and even covered them, listening to the sound of Bernie moving down the stairs of their Brownstone and then smiled wider when he felt her hands land over his, gently pulling them from his face. He kept his eyes obediently closed, comically so, with a scrunched up face. He heard her snicker and she pressed a soft kiss against his mouth.

 

“Okay. You can look now.”

 

Blinking his eyes slowly open, Steve took a step back to get in the full sight of her. He was quiet for a long moment, taking in the full picture before laughing, not at her, but at the sheer ridiculousness of her brilliant idea. She’d made, and modified for her own personal tastes, an outfit that easily could have matched the old USO girl outfits he’d paraded around with. It didn’t have the sequins, or the sharp lapels, instead it had a three quarter length sleeve and a Peter Pan collar with a knee length skirt.

 

“Where did you even find the idea for that?”

 

Doing a small spin that made her skirt flare a moment, dramatically before stopping to give a sloppy salute, Bernie grinned back easily. “I have my ways.” Her hair was pinned back from her face and wrapped in a tight bun indicative of pre-tichel styling. “So, do you like it?”

 

“It’s great. We match.” Steve settled his hands at her waist and leaned down to kiss her softly. When he parted he took in a breath and rested their foreheads together. “What are you going to do about your scarves.”

 

“Why, red, white, and blue braids of course.” Bernie stuck out her tongue before stealing another kiss and disappearing back toward the stairs. “Can you tie the ribbons on the two baskets please? They’re all full!”

 

Nodding at the space she left, Steve moved into the living room to grab the two baskets laden with food and other things to fill it to almost bursting. One for Natasha and Bucky, and the other for Wanda. Tying the ribbons and giving them a bit of a run over with his scissors to make them curl for a bit of flourish, Steve looked up at the sound of the doorbell and put the scissors back in the side table before moving to answer the door.

 

On the other side were Bucky, Natasha, Sam and Wanda, and Steve grinned, motioning them inside. “Right on time! _Freilichin Purim_.”

 

Bucky was first through the door, ambling in and kicking off his shoes, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder, the plastic crown on his head askew. “We brought the wine.”

 

“You are good people.” Bernie supplied from the bottom of the stairs, her hair now covered in three interwoven scarves the colours of the flag, perfectly matching the rest of her outfit. “This is why we invite you.”

 

Bucky shot her a grin, easily tucking his metal arm into the pockets of his jeans. “Lookin’ good, Bernie.”

 

Natasha elbowed Bucky in the back, blatantly shoving him toward the living room as she took her spot in front of Steve, holding out the bottles of wine. “Opener?”

 

“Second drawer by the stove.”

 

Natasha nodded her head and moved down the hall. Steve followed her a moment with his eyes, grinning at the elaborate wire and gossamer wings strapped to her Tinkerbell outfit. His eyes moved back toward Sam, who was trying to line up the mess of shoes Bucky and Natasha had left behind and put his own beside them, a basket cradled in the crook of his arm. “I live with slobs. How are master assassins such slobs?”

 

“I think it’s a small amount of rebellion from the rigorous Soviet training,” Bernie replied dryly, taking the basket from Sam’s hands and kissing his cheek in thanks. “Your fault for falling in love with former communists,” she teased gently, nudging him.

 

Laughing softly, Sam stole a look back at the basket. “This is from us, obviously. Nat tried to explain it all to me, but James kept calling it ‘a delicious goodie bag’ while apparently sampling some of the wine.”

 

“Had to make sure it was decent, didn’t I?!” Bucky called back from the kitchen. “Steve, do you not have wine glasses? Does marriage mean no more wine glasses? I didn’t raise you like this, Steve!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes in the direction of the voice before moving to duck into the living room and make himself at home. Steve turned to the last guest, smiling at the sight of Wanda in Slytherin style robes, her hair pinned in place with the wand she’d bought on a trip they’d taken to Universal Studios.

 

“ _Chag Purim Sameach_ ,” she greeted, holding out the basket. “This is from Tony, I’m sorry I didn’t bring one of my own.”

 

Steve took the basket and smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her in a hug. “Thanks. You don’t need to worry about it, you brought a lot with you to Temple, you did more than your share.”

 

He peered into the basket, moving into the living room and sitting next to Bernie, who had already opened the one from Sam, Natasha and Bucky, laying out the spread of teas, lemon curd hamanstachen, an apple, some wine, and a few assorted other things. Sinking into the couch, Steve opened the other, elaborately wrapped basket from Tony, looking up as Bucky and Natasha walked back in, arms laden with wine and mugs.

 

Taking one from Bucky, Steve waited until everyone had settled before raising his glass. He ran his fingers over the rim, watching as Wanda gently settled a hand on Sam’s arm, stopping him from drinking the wine and shot him a slightly apologetic smile. Taking a deep breath, Steve started to say the kiddush. “ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech ha'olam borei p'ri hagafen_.”

 

The softly reverent “amen” that came from Bucky, Bernie, Wanda, and Natasha after his recitation made Steve’s heart swell. Sam awkwardly mumbled it afterward, looking a bit out of place, but a squeeze on the knee from Natasha reassured him and he shot her a smile.

Bucky toted up his mug, a wide grin on his face. “Happy Purim! L’chaim.”

 

The toast was echoed and Steve took a long sip from his mug, enjoying the saccharin taste over his tongue and the almost immediate placebo-like buzz the drink had. Memories of he and Bucky huddled in their apartment on Shabbat, drunk off their asses because they couldn’t afford challah but could always manage wine. He smiled against the rim of the mug and chased the happy memory with another sip of his drink before setting the mug down.

 

He turned his attention back to the basket as Wanda started singing _U Mordechai Yatza_ while swaying slightly in her seat and holding tightly to her mug. Pulling the ribbon free, Steve pushed down the plastic of the wrap to pull the basket free and pulled out the bottle of wine to set next to the one Bernie had already pulled from the other basket. Looking back into the basket, Steve scoffed and pressed his lips into a line to look at Bernie. “I think Tony’s trying to tell us something?”

 

“Oh?” Bernie leaned over, resting her cheek on his shoulder as she peered down at the contents of the basket. Some books, a new watch, a nice set of candles and, front and center, a large bag of almonds and a pomegranate. Her eyes narrowed. “Stark.”

 

Bucky made a questioning noise until Steve turned the basket to face him and burst out laughing, half collapsing, acting more drunk than he could truly get anymore, and pressed his face to Natasha’s knee. “Stark’s such an asshole.”

 

“I don’t get it.” Sam replied, taking another sip of his wine and staring down into the contents of the mug with a small look on his face. Steve knew that look. The look of a man contemplating if he really, truly enjoyed the taste of mevushal.

 

“Pomegranates are a fruit laden with symbolism of fertility,” Natasha replied calmly, pouring more wine into her I ❤ NY mug. She took a long sip from it, potentially draining it all and then licked her lips.

 

“Almonds are similar, meant to encourage strong growth in kids.” Wanda replied, looking at Sam. “Stark’s telling him he --”

“No, that part, I get.” Sam assured, looking back to Steve. “I dunno if the world could handle Super Soldier babies.” He eyed the basket, then looked back at Steve, “Hell, I don’t know if you could.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sam.” Steve replied dryly, laughing loudly when Bernie picked up one of the loofahs from the basket and lobbed it at Sam. It hit him on the shoulder and he slumped to the side dramatically.

 

“Man down! Man down!”

 

Bucky’s eyes slid toward Sam and he grinned, moving so he could slide over to him. “I’ll administer first aid.”

 

Steve broke up into laughter as Sam pushed his hand into Bucky’s face and smushed his puckered lips with his fingers. He moved to rest his head on top of Bernie’s and wrapped his arms around her, eyes drifting to the pomegranates, before kissing the top of her head.

 

“Happy Purim, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live a Bernie Rosenthal Appreciation Life. My headcanon image of what she looks like is Sarah Solemani, who you can see here, http://res.cloudinary.com/uktv/image/upload/v1384268291/mcl9jvdqm9gtxrff8e1v.jpg
> 
> I am aware that wearing tichel and being overly affectionate in public and such is a bit of a contradiction, but Bernie's faith is her own and complex. ~~plus tichel are gorgeous~~. My mental image of what it looks like is something similar to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ugu3SZAgjY


End file.
